Labirin
by Reyeline Pucho
Summary: Saksi bisu, kisah dari Sebastian dan Ciel.Malam dingin yang diterpa angin panas dari hati mereka berdua.


Fic buatan teman saya, Reashenri / Readalma Toushiro, berhubung dia gak ada akun ffn, jadi saya aja yang publish, sedikit saya edit. Maafkan aku T-T . Bagi saya ini bagus, tapi setelah saya edit, malah jadi jelek. Semoga berkenan di hati kalian semua.

Cekidot.

Labirin

©Puppuku Elin Pucho and Readalma Toushiro

Kuroshitsuji

©Yana Toboso-sensei

Pair: Sebas-FemCiel (maafkan daku)

WARNING: OOC, Ortu Ciel belum meninggal, tapi butlernya udah si Sebastian (?), Ciel 17 tahun.

Hari mulai gelap, Ciel tengah bersembunyi dibalik selimutnya. Angin malam berhembus dibalik jendela besar di seberang kasur Ciel, ia terbaring lemas karena beraktifitas seharian. Ia memandangi langit hitam kebiruan dengan sendu. Ia menunggu ayahnya pulang, ayahnya seorang mentri kerajaan, ia belum juga pulang karena hari ini mendapatkan penghargaan dari ratu setelah keberhasilannya mengungkap mafia gelap diantara pejabat kerajaan.

Walaupun sudah beranjak dewasa, Ciel tak bisa tidur kalau belum mendengar suara ayahnya. Dari kecil, Ciel selalu menanyakan pekerjaan ayahnya kepada ibunya karena belum terlalu mengerti. Namun ibunya selalu melontarkan jawaban yang sama sambil tersenyum.

"Ayah bekerja untuk ratu, dan ayah bekerja untuk melindungi Inggris dan tentu saja untuk melindungi Ciel "

Dahulu, yang Ciel tahu hanya keluarganya terpandang di kerajaan, apalagi dengan kekayaan dan kemakmuran keluarganya yang berlimpah ruah.

Malam semakin larut, Ciel belum juga terjaga. Ia menghampiri jendela, dan membuka jandela itu lebar lebar, membiarkan angin malam menyentuh raganya yang kecil, dan mengijinkan angin malam itu menusuk hatinya yang kesepian. Ia memandangi labirin di taman besar keluarga Phantomhive. Sejak kecil ia sering bermain di sana, bahkan rumitnya rute dan teka teki labirin itu pun sudah diketahui olehnya. Finnian, sang tukang kebun pun tak jarang mengeluh karena tersesat di dalam labirin tersebut.

Ciel menyelinap keluar, sambil menuruni tangga perlahan, khawatir orang rumah ada yang terbangun mendengar derap langkahnya. Ia berjalan menuju taman, entah ada apa, batin Ciel bergejolak dan ingin sekali ke masuk lagi ke dalam labirin tersebut. Awalnya ia agak ragu, apalagi hari sudah malam, dan angin malam dingin yang akan menyerangnya. Dan juga bahaya lainnya jika kabut malam membuatnya tersesat. Namun, rasa takut ini dikalahkan dengan panggilan batinnya yang membawanya terus masuk ke dalam labirin. Ada yang mengganjal, seperti ada yang memanggil dirinya.

Tak jauh dari pintu masuk labirin, tiba tiba suara gemersisik membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia tersontak kaget.

"S-siapa itu!" Ciel mulai ketakutan.

Sosok seorang pria tinggi tegap, keluar dari simpangan labirin di depannya. Ia mengahalangi cahaya bulan , seolah membuat siluet, tidak, lebih mirip gerhana sepertinya.

Orang itu bergeser, hingga cahaya bulan dapat menyinari wajahnya. Sungguh tampan dan berkharisma.

"Sebastian! Sedang apa disini? Buat aku kaget saja.."

"Tidak, nona. Saya hanya ingin berjalan jalan di sekitar sini saja kok. Memecahkkan teka teki labirin yang membuat Finnian bingung." Sebastian tersenyum simpul, memandangi nona kecilnya ini. Senyum yang menawan. Itu kesan yang dapat disimpulkan Ciel.

"Hanya untuk itu?" Tanya Ciel heran, "Untuk apa kemari, malam malam begini hanya untuk itu" batin Ciel berbicara.

"Hm.. Iya, lagipula mawar Zepherine ini terlihat indah jika dipandang malam hari begini, sungguh cantik, seperti nona." Lagi lagi, Sebastian tersenyum dan kali ini membuat majikan kecilnya tersipu malu.

Sesaat, semua terasa hening, wajah Ciel yang tangah blush, menarik perhatian sang butler yang tampan ini. (hahaha)

" Nona sendiri sedang apa disini? Sudah gelap, apa nona tidak tidur?"

"Kebetulan sedang tidak bisa tidur, dan entah ada dorongan yang membuatku kemari, seperti ada yang memanggilku saja."

"Benarkah? Siapa itu nona?"

"Aku tidak tahu"

"Jadi begitu. Apa nona mau saya temani menyelesaikan teka teki labirin ini "

"Boleh, tapi sebenarnya aku dilarang untuk berada di labirin ini tengah malam,takut ada bahaya yang mengancamku. Tapi.. sudah tarlanjur, apa boleh buat."

Mereka berdua berjalan menelusuri labirin, ditemani cahaya bulan dan angin malam yang dingin. Ciel memeluk badannya sendiri karena kedinginan. Ia mengedepan-kan rambutnya yang panjang. Sebastian menyadari majikannya daritadi kedinginan, ia melepaskan tailcoat-nya dan memakaikannya asal pada Ciel.

"Nona kedinginan kan? Izinkan tailcoat saya memeluk badan anda, nona"

"T-terimakasih…" Ciel manatap butlernya dengan tenang, tanpa sadar, Ciel menyandarkan kepalanya ke lengan Sebastian. Batinnya tenang. Namun tiba tiba langkah Sebastian terhenti.

"Ohya.. maaf aku reflek bersandar…"

"Tidak masalah, nona. Suatu kehormatan bagi saya…"

"Hm.. mengapa berhenti?"

Sebastian hanya diam dan menatap Ciel dengan tatapan teduh, Ciel meraih kening Sebastian.

"Apa kamu sakit? Istirahatlah jika kau sakit."

"Tidak"

"Lalu?"

Baru saja Ciel ingin bertanya lagi, Sebastian menyandarkan majikan kecilnya ke dinding labirin. Batin Ciel terkejut, Sebastian mendekatkan wajahnya lebih dekat dengan wajah Ciel. Serontak, Ciel menghindar, tapi kini tangan Sebastian yang kekar terlihat jelas dengan kemeja putih yang tipis memagari badan mungil Ciel. Wajah Ciel memerah. Ia tak bisa berontak lagi. Angin malam mengalir daiantara wajah mereka yang tinggal beberapa inchi lagi. Raga Ciel membatu. Detak jantung mereka menyatu dengan ritme genderang perang. Nafas mereka beradu di , Sebastian menjatuhkan bibirnya di bibir Ciel yang membiru karena kedinginan. Namun kini menjadi hanya bisa menutup matanya, terbawa suasana.

Sebastian menyentuh dagu majikan kecilnya, meminta ijin untuk masuk kedalam lagi. Dan Ciel mengijikannya, lidah mereka bergulat di dalam mulut Ciel, saliva mereka menyatu. Bermain bersama hangatnya hawa tubuh Sebastian, dan dinginnya hati Ciel. Membaur, menjadi satu.

Tiupan angin malam, tak mempengaruhi hasrat mereka untuk menghangatkan satu sama lain. Terlalu indah bagi Ciel yang belum pernah disentuh lelaki manapun kecuali ayahnya.

Tak lama, Sebastian melepaskan tautannya dengan Ciel. Rasanya, seluruh urat di tubuh Ciel berbahagia karena sang jantung memompa darah lebih cepat dari bisasanya. Dengan reflek, Ciel membuka matanya dan tatapannya hanya tertuju pada bola mata Sebastian. Badannya masih membatu.

"Maafkan saya, nona, mungkin nona memang tidak menyukainya, tapi memang dari dulu saya ingin sekali menyentuh bibir nona. Bagi saya, nona adalah bidadari ter-sempurna yang pernah ada." Ucap Sebastian lembut.

(Rayuan yang kelewat lebe)

Ciel, dia hanya membatu dan masih menatap bola mata memerah.

"T-tidak a-apa…" Ciel tertunduk malu.

"Saya hanya ingin mengatakan pada anda, nona. Memang tak seharusnya saya katakana, tapi bagaimana juga, inilah kenyataannya. Saya, mencintai nona."

Kata kata singkat Sebastian, membuat jantung Ciel breontak keluar, semburat darah dari jating mengalir ke kedua pipi Ciel yang sudah merah dari tadi. Ciel belum pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya, sungguh rasanya Ciel ingin kabur. Jantungngnya berdetak makin kencang. Dengan reflek, tubuh Ciel yang mungil memeluk badan Sebastian yang tinggi. Jantung mereka berdetak dengan ritme harmoni yang sama.

Ciel menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Sebastian yang bidang, aroma maskulin yang tercium dari badan Sebastian membuat Ciel semakin blushing. Entah, baginya ini… surga dunia,mungkin.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Sebastian " ucap Ciel dengan senyum. Manis sekali.

Tak layak, laki laki jantan seperti Sebastian berteriak layaknya fansgirl, ia memendam semua darah yang mengalir menuju pipinya, namun apa daya, wajah Sebastian memerah. Sebastian mendekatkan wajahnya kembali kepada Ciel, namun suara kereta kuda dengan lonceng khas membuyarkan segalanya.

"Ayah datang, bagaimana ini, aku bisa kena marah ayah!" Ciel mulai panik karena dirinya tersadar berada di tengah tengah labirin ada cukup waktu bagi mereka untuk melewati labirin ini dalam waktu beberapa detik saja. Tanpa banyak bicara, Sebastian menggendong majikan kecilnya dengan bridal style melompati dinding dinding labirin. Dan masuk menyelinap kedalam rumah dan sampailah mereka di kamar Ciel. Dan Sebastian menidurkan majikannya di tempat tidur.

"Selamat tidur,mimpi indah,nona." ucap Sebastian sembari memakaikan selimut, dan Sebastian bergegas untuk keluar dari kamar majikannya.

"Sebas,tunggu." Ciel bangun dari tidurnya. Membuat Sebastian berbalik badan dan menghampiri Ciel lagi.

"Nona,tuan akan ma−"

Ciel langsung memegang kepala Sebastian dan mencium bibirnya singkat namun suara derap kaki menuju kamar Ciel semakin terdengar. Ciel melepaskan tautan bibir mereka,menarik selimut,dan berpura pura tidur. Sebastian, ia berpura pura membenarkan selimut, lalu keluar kamar dan berpapasan dengan kepala keluarga Phantomhive. Lord Vincent Phantomhive, ayah Ciel.

"Anakku sudah tidur,Sebastian?" Tanya ayah Ciel sambil masuk kedalam kamar Ciel untuk melihat kondisi anaknya.

"Sudah,tuan." Ujar Sebastian. Ayah Ciel kembali keluar kamar dan mengurusi urusannya sendiri. Sebastian mematikan lampu dan berbisik.

"Mimpi Indah, ratuku"

The End

Ngek ngok, saya yakin, gara gara saya tambahin, fic-nya jadi jelek DX maafkan aku Yuma *sungkemkerea*

Minta Riview ya :D

Elin&Rea, 2011


End file.
